


It's been years.

by permink



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permink/pseuds/permink
Summary: It's been years since Kagami had seen his shadow.He had left him.





	It's been years.

Kagami stretched in his bed, light streaming in through the windows.

It was such a nice day, the birds were chirping, cars were zooming by and the cats were softly mewling. He lazily picked up his phone and squinted at the time. Panic overtook him, as he noticed it was later than he thought it was. He hurriedly flung himself out of bed, consequently thunking on the floor in an ungraceful manner. Kagami groaned, picked himself up and started dressing, half walking-half running into the kitchen as he did so.

Clumsily, he chewed on an apple as he pulled on the last of his clothing. He glanced at the clock.

And thats when it hit him.

It was saturday.

No classes.

Kagami yelled in frustration.

Up at 8am, and yet it was saturday. He ran his hands through his hair exasperatedly. Then, he came to a conclusion. Well, he was already dressed, may as well go out.

He goes to his bathroom and gets ready, at a significantly slower pace this time. And so, 30 minutes later, Kagami leaves his house at the earliest he had ever done on a saturday morning.

He walked around his area, the birds, cars and cats he heard outside his window now around him. He didn't seem the type to appreciate views, he knew that, but still, the flowers growing out of the cracks of the sidewalk were fascinating. The determination to grow even if you're small, and to survive in a cut-throat environment.

Kagami was lost in his thoughts, when a dog runs past.

It's familiar.

His mind delves deep into itself and pulls out strings of memories. Light blue. A clenched fist. Basketball. Light and shadow. Trust.

Kagami shakes his head. The thoughts dissipate. That's in the past now. He turns his head away. Distraction.

'Where can I go that's open at this fucking time?'

Kagami's eyes caught onto a small cafe. It's small and unassuming. No one would bother him there. It's perfect. He walked into the shop, and the smell of coffee and baked goods surrounded him. It was warm, and the clink of spoons against the edges of coffee cups created a twinkling melody in the background.

Kagami went to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. Not to go, he wasn't in a hurry. He handed over the money and walked back to his booth that he chose, just ~~because it reminded him of maji burger~~ because it was convenient and tucked away. He sat and just watched. It's nice sometimes to just, well, do nothing.

Its weird, huh. One day he is 16, young and his only goal is to win a tournment, the next, he is 22 and on a college scholarship, basically guaranteed to be scouted for the NBA.

Time sure flies.

'Kagami.'

A monotonous voice rung out across the coffee shop. Ah, so his coffee was ready. He stood up from his table.

The voice rung out again, to chime out a different name.

'Kuroko.'

A few beats passed.

It seemed an eternity until the weight of the name hit him.

Then, Kagami saw.

The bright blue eyes.

The light blue hair.

The smile that softly played on his lips. The expression in his eyes that you could only catch once in a while.

Kagami blinked.

And he was gone.

Kagami lunged for him.

He wasn't there.

Maybe he was never there.

Ah, maybe he was going insane.

Kagami's heart ached. 

It ached with a need.

Kagami had left him a long time ago.

Sadness raked over him. He turned to go back to his booth.

And, Kagami froze.

Sitting there, was a man of soft blue hair and blue eyes, innocently sipping a coffee. And that smile, that goddamn smile, played on his lips. Hands held a spoon as it clinked against the edge of a coffee cup. His movements were calculated, plain, yet a touch graceful. His eyes shone with inexpressiveness that they were almost the most expressive things Kagami had ever seen.

It all came rushing back. The determination, the tension, the squeaking of basketball shoes. the thump of the ball on the court, a small smile, a sidewards glance, a surprising yell, a clenched fist held out to him.

Kagami could not believe his eyes.

Sitting in front of him was his shadow, his partner. Albeit slightly older, but him nonetheless.

'Kuroko?' His voice was soft, vulnerable.

'Kagami-kun. Two sugars, just how you like it.'

Silence.

'Unless your preferences have changed, perhaps.'

Before Kagami knew what he was doing, he had scooped up the boy in his arms and held him close. The spoon clanked into the cup, but Kagami could not have cared less. All that matters is that he had found his shadow. God, he had missed Kuroko so much. So damn much, it ached with pain.

That day, at the airport, when he saw the earnest support in Kuroko's eyes, he had wanted to rip up the ticket like confetti, and throw it all away. Yet still, he boarded the plane and left his other half behind. As Kagami had watched the boy turn his back and leave, he had never thought that that was the last time he would see him.

Until now.

He was so happy. _So goddamn happy._

Kagami didn't care about anything else at that moment, he had finally gotten his shadow back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I watched last game and started crying kagami w h y
> 
> i wrote this at 1am


End file.
